Projector systems are now being architected with improvements in dynamic range. Dual and multi-modulator projector display systems are known in the art. However, additional improvements are possible in both the rendering and the performance of such display systems resulting from improved modeling of the light processing in such display systems. In addition, as appreciated by the inventors, it would be desirable to increase the brightness of image highlights for dual/multi-modulation systems and/or the energy performance for single modulation display systems—as well as for dual/multi-modulation display systems.